Tim and Conner's Day Out
by JoinTheDarkSide
Summary: Everyone's out leaving Conner alone, that is until Robin appears and drags him along on a trip outside Mt Justice.


**A/N: Happy New Year! Just a warning, this was not beta read, so do expect mistakes it was also rushed so characterisation will be off and plot holes abound. But even so, enjoy, that being said:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, that privilege goes to DC and Cartoon Network.**

It was a slow day at Mount Justice, there were no missions planned and everyone had left to get some fresh air. Well, everyone but Superboy, Conner had stayed in the cave, bored out of his mind, but with no one to hang around, he decided to sleep in. He was regretting not bugging anyone now, all he had left to do was sit on the couch and stare at static. He was expecting the rest of the day to go in the same way, wander around the cave, eat some lunch, sit back down on the couch and listen to static until someone came home.

In fact he had set about to do just that and had settled comfortably into the couch when the Zeta-Tube lit up and out walked Robin. Or at least that's who the computer identified the boy as; he was dressed casually with the usual mirrored sunglasses covering his eyes.

Robin walked through the cave, pausing at the entrance seeing as it was completely empty, hands in his pockets, he walked further into the mountain, curious. It wasn't until he reached the kitchen/living room that he saw the only other inhabitant of the cave.

Conner had zoned out concentrating on the static to drown out all the noises that swarmed his senses on a daily basis. To say he was surprised when Robin vaulted over the back of the couch and landed next to him would be an understatement, especially since this Robin hadn't interacted that much with him. He turned to face him only to see a small proud grin on Robin's face.

"Hey Superboy, did you see that? That was pretty cool huh."

"Uh, yeah, it was great Robin."

An awkward silence fell between the two, more prevalent on Superboy's part, but Robin played no small part in it too, swinging his feet and looking around the cave not meeting Conner's eyes.

"So, um, where's everyone else?"

"They're out."

Robin nodded and Superboy turned back to face the tv, signalling the end of the conversation, but obviously Robin didn't get it because he started talking again.

"According to the team files, you've only been conscious for around 6 years huh."

"What about it." Conner growled back.

"Uh, nothing, just that, have you ever gone out of the cave casually? Not for school or missions, just to hang out?"

His silence was enough for Robin who had adopted a look on his face that didn't bode well for Conner.

"Do you have any other clothes apart from the ones you usually wear? Without the Superman S that is." Robin said gesturing to the shirt Conner was wearing currently.

Wearily he asked, "What's wrong with my shirts?"

"Oh nothing, just, you should have more than just those you know."

"I'd rather not –"

"Come on, we're going shopping" Robin said leaping up grabbing Conner's hand attempting to drag him up.

When Conner refused to budge, Robin stood looking down at him hands on his hips a glare on his face. It took some cajoling and bribing and even some major guilting on Robin's part for him to finally convince Superboy to get up and go with him to shop for some new clothes that _did not_ have the Superman logo on it.

"Where are we going anyway?" Superboy asked with a mountain of reluctance behind his words.

"It's a surprise." Robin answered with a large grin on his face.

The Zeta-Tube lit up and before Superboy could think of a response, the two were teleported somewhere else.

The next thing he knew, Conner was being pulled to his left before he could even take in his surroundings. They emerged from the alleyway, the sunlight blinding him for a moment and when he could see again, they were in-

"Metropolis" He breathed in awe.

"Yup, from what I've heard, you've never really seen the city have you. You've only been here for missions." He heard Robin say beside him, uncertain.

"Yeah, that's true." Conner said looking around at the majesty of his mentor's city.

"Great, let's start." Robin exclaimed enthusiastically.

Once again grabbing his hand, Robin dragged him along the street, weaving expertly through the crowd and Conner followed, a little intimidated by the amount of people just walking around. He stumbled after Robin through the stream of people until they popped into a shop. Suddenly all was silent a stream of soft music drifted from speakers hidden around the shop and the crowd outside seemed like a whole different world.

Once he got over his disorientation, he looked around. The shop was pristine, every corner carefully cleaned and the clothes looked expensive. His focus zoomed in on a price tag jutting out and his eyes widened.

"Robin, there is no way I can afford these clothes." He hissed to his shorter companion.

"Oh don't worry about that. I've got you covered." Robin replied before taking a hold of his sleeve and pulling him deeper into the shop.

Feeling uncomfortable in such a lavish setting, Conner squirmed while Robin picked clothes and pants of the rack holding them up against him all the while humming and hawing. During this time, an employee had caught sight of the two and was watching them suspiciously. After a minute or two had passed and the two still hadn't left, he approached them.

"Excuse me, but I highly doubt that you have the money on you to buy the products we provide here." He said pompously.

Robin whirled around and lifted his sunglasses. The man looked shocked and started stuttering, a strange look in his eyes. It looked suspiciously like greed.

"Oh, I didn't know it was you sir, um, I'm very sorry for this mix-up Mr. –" He was interrupted by Robin raising his hand in a swift gesture.

Robin sniffed, "Well, _George_," Robin said after glancing down at the man's name tag, "You didn't know it was me because I didn't _want_ you to know. Now leave us, my friend and I have some shopping to do."

"Of course sir, if you need any help –"

"I'll call." Robin replied.

There was something about the tone he was using that Conner wasn't comfortable with. It was like a whole new person was standing in front of him. Someone he had never met, someone who would look down their noses at a person like him, he didn't think he'd have liked this person at all.

As soon as the employee left, Robin's stiff shoulders loosened and his body language was relaxed again. He lifted one hand to massage the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Well, I guess that's the end of our privacy," he said, glasses back in place, and shot Conner what looked to be an apologetic look, "sorry about that. Well, you should go try these out and I'll see if there's an alternative exit."

Dazed, Conner took his clothes to the changing room, they fit and as he was about to change back into his original outfit, Robin's voice came through the door.

"Stay in one of those outfits. I've payed for all of them. Hurry up; I can see people starting to gather in front of the shop."

Confused, Conner walked out in a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket. Robin rushed in past him packing the clothes in bags and the two left in a rush out the back of the shop.

"Mr. Drake!" the shout disturbed their retreat as Robin stopped, "we're so sorry for what George did, we hope that you will not hold it against us."

Robin nodded and once again rushed off and the two found themselves in a back alley once again.

"I didn't think shopping would go this way." Conner said amused.

Robin smiled at him before humming again and declaring that Conner would need a suit and then piling the shopping bags in his arms. Conner hurried to keep up while juggling the bags of clothes in his arms alarmed.

"Wait up! What do I need a suit for?"

Robin righted his sunglasses and poked his head out and looked around the street.

"And would you mind explaining what's going on? Please." He added as an afterthought.

"Alright I will, but first, that suit and then I'll tell you at lunch. Also you are invited to the New Year party, so you need a suit. The original team is, you're the only one without a proper suit." The statement was greeted with surprise and no shortage of spluttering, but Robin had already gone.

And once again, Conner was forced to hurry after the small boy which was a new and quite frankly disturbing experience; he was supposed to be stronger and faster than the boy. The next hour was spent dodging what looked to be reporters and modelling suits for Robin. It was interesting, tedious, but interesting.

The sun was high in the sky before Robin was satisfied and the two left for lunch. They ended up at a diner near the middle of the city. They sat in a booth in a corner of the restaurant; Conner noticed that Robin's seat allowed him to keep an eye on the door and the street. They ordered, Robin recommended the apple pie and then silence again. This time, less awkward and more comfortable, but Robin was still kicking his heels and looking anywhere but Conner and once again, he broke it.

"So, you do know Nightwing's identity right?"

"Uh yeah, I do."

"Great" Robin said lifting his sunglasses only to rest in on his head.

Robin opened his eyes to reveal deep blue eyes and overall, kind of looked just like Nightwing did only taller.

"Wow, you look almost exactly like your brother. But are you allowed to show me?"

Robin chuckled, "Thanks, and yeah, I am only to the original team, but I preferred not to. It was nice not to have anyone know me in this guise." He looked a little sad at this, "Anyway, hi, my name's Tim nice to meet you."

Conner smiled at Tim, "Hi, My name's Conner nice to meet you too."

The two sat the grinning at each other for a while until their food came and then the silence was filled with chewing.

Once they had finished, they got up Conner still burdened with the shopping bags and they walked off.

"So what was that about back there with the reporters?"

"Well, I'm kinda rich."

"Yeah, I think I noticed that." Conner said gesturing at the shopping bags in his hands.

Tim grinned back, "Aww, what a good, strong, big boy you are." He cooed, "I'm not supposed to be that well known, especially not in Metropolis, I was surprised that guy knew me at all actually."

"Is this what it's like for you always?" Conner asked a little horrified.

"What's wrong tired already?"

The two laughed strolling into a park just wondering around watching the people playing. At one time, they were invited to kick a ball around. As they were about to reach the end of the park, Tim glanced at his watch.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." He said, once again tugging on his larger friend.

They ducked into a less inhabited part of the park and Tim kept glancing at his watch. They stood still Tim counting down to something.

"You should cover your ears."

"Wha-" Was all Conner managed to get out before his ears were assaulted with a piercing scream.

The next thing he knew, there was a wind and a girl in Superman's colours was standing before them.

"Hey Kara." Tim's voice chirped next to him.

"Hi Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Right," He said turning to Conner, "Conner, meet Kara Zor-El, Clark's cousin. Kara, meet Conner Kent, also known as Kon-El, he's Clark's clone. I guess that would make him your cousin too."

Another high pitched sound reached his ears. This time it was a squeal coming from the blonde girl.

"Finally! A younger cousin!"

She leapt forward and pulled him into a crushing hug. He pulled away.

"Wait a moment, why didn't Superman tell me about you?"

"That may be because I was with the Amazon's until a little while ago. When I heard Kal had to go off-world, I came over to take his place while he was gone."

He nodded thinking and turned to Robin only to find him missing. Tim had left the two cousins to get to know each other. After all, with Superman gone, it was better to have two Supers looking over Metropolis than one.

He had expected to wait around for a little while maybe go visit the museum what he wasn't expecting was for Conner to come find him almost at once.

"Hey, thanks for that."

"No problem, at least now you have someone to hang out with when you get bored." He said smiling.

"Yeah, so, how about finishing our day out with some ice-cream?"

"That sounds great"

* * *

The Team was surprised that night when Superboy and Robin walked in laughing and joking around burdened with several bags of shopping. The when the two disappeared into Superboy's room, most of them wondered if they were dreaming.

Not one peep could be heard. Then Nightwing started laughing, he laughed so hard he was bent over and leaning against a wall to stay standing.

"Figures!" He howled, "It figures that it would take this Robin in particular to get Superboy to open up like that. What's even better, he got him to get out of that shirt!"

**A/N: Kara was totally off and I don't even know how she interacted with Kon in the comics so sorry about that comic enthusiasts. Also, sorry if there were continuity errors, I have not watched the cartoon in so long, I have forgotten everything. FFN is doing something weird with my linebreaks, so please tell me if they disapear. **


End file.
